Patch - 2017.03.13
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Synthesizing System After this update, the event for replacing the old synthesizing materials (fragments) with the new synthesizing materials (Yggdrasil's materials) will start on 13 March 2017 and end on 10 April 2017 (All fragments will be destroyed after 10 April 2017). (Fruit of Yggdrasil and Morning Dew of Yggdrasil) Here is the exchange rate between fragments and new materials: x 1 = x 1 x 1 = x 3 x 1 = x 5 | x 5 x 1 = x 1 x 1 = x 3 x 1 = x 5 | x 5 New Synthesizing List Chaos Fragment ( ) and Holy Fragment ( ) will be removed from the list. x 1 = ( x 115) + ( x 115) x 1 = ( x 115) + ( x 115) x 1 = ( x 115) + ( x 115) x 1 = ( x 115) + ( x 115) x 1 = ( x 85) + ( x 85) x 1 = ( x 85) + ( x 85) x 1 = ( x 85) + ( x 85) x 1 = ( x 85) + ( x 85) x 1 = ( x 85) + ( x 85) x 1 = ( x 85) + ( x 85) x 1 = ( x 85) + ( x 85) x 1 = ( x 85) + ( x 85) x 1 = ( x 85) + ( x 85) x 1 = ( x 50) + ( x 50) x 1 = ( x 50) + ( x 50) x 1 = ( x 50) + ( x 50) x 1 = ( x 35) + ( x 35) x 1 = ( x 35) + ( x 35) x 1 = ( x 35) + ( x 35) ---- Activities Daily Quests *'Too courageous to be met with (勇不可当)' **Reward: x 250 | x 2 *'Ever Victorious (所向披靡)' **Reward: x 2 | x 2 *'Road of the Learner (学者之路)' **Reward: x 300 | x 1 *'Road of the King (王者之道)' **Reward: x 500 | x 1 | x 1 Weekly Quests *'Peerless Braver (勇者无双)' **Reward: x 800 | x 1 | x 1 *'God of Conquest (攻略之神)' **Reward: x 1 | x 1 ---- Heroes *''Avalon - The Everdistant Utopia: ''Static cooldown reduced from 200 seconds -> 180 seconds *''Excalibur - Sword of Promised Victory R: ''AD Ratio adjusted from Bonus AD -> Full AD *''Variable Wing System: ''When dealing skill damage on enemy heroes, Ikaros also gains 1 stack of this ability. *''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q: ''Upon activation, Mami extends her attack range by 70 for 7 seconds. *''Frost Manipulation Q: ''The effect of increasing Attack Speed removed. *''Awakening of The Raging Flame Q: ''Health cost increased from 30/35/40/45/50 Health -> 35/40/45/50/55 Health *''Red Aura's Domain - On W: ''The effect of increasing Armor and Magic Resist reduced from 10/18/26/34/42 -> 8/16/24/32/40 *''Fire Pulse E: ''Health cost increased from 30/40/50/60/70 Health -> 40/50/60/70/80 Health *''Fire Pulse E: ''Cooldown increased from 22/21/20/19/18 seconds -> 24/23/22/21/20 seconds *''Servant Flier W'' and Destiny "Miserable Fate" W: ''All skills of Remilia gains the spell vamp effect, except for these 2 skills. *The Source of All - Death E: 'AP Ratio of the damage increased from 0.05 AP -> 0.1 AP *Spiritual Words - Death Inducement R: ''When the target dies while within the duration of debuff effect from this ability, Eu gains 1 stack of Soul Mark (灵魂印记) effect, then gains a sustained 5 second of Shinigami Power (死神权能). When Eu is killed while within the duration of Shinigami Power, Eu will cast '''''Spiritual Words - Death Inducement R again on the killer. When the Soul Mark reaches 7 stacks, all stacks will be converted into Soul Line (灵魂之纹). If Eu has Soul Line buff and she dies while within the duration of Shinigami Power, she automatically consumes Soul Line buff to resurrect herself at the current location after 5 seconds. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 17 March 2017. Love Contract Rikka (恋爱契约) *On sale for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 17 March 2017. *On sale for 5 Diamonds (50% OFF) at 6.00 PM on 17 March 2017. ---- Eternal Arena Items *Removed the Clarity Amulet ( ) from the recipe list. *Recipe price increased from 385 Gold -> 465 Gold *Removed the Mana Regeneration effect. *Removed the Mana Regeneration effect. *Adjusted the Health Regeneration effect from 20 Health per 5 seconds -> 25 Health per 5 seconds ---- Artifact Items *Adjusted UNIQUE Passive: ''' **Old ''UNIQUE Passive: Grants the ability to reduce all incoming magic damage by + Equipment Level%. When you take magic damage from an enemy, you will reflect the damage reduced by this ability back to the attacker and unleash the same damage to all nearby enemies within 400 radius. **New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Grants the ability to reduce all incoming magic damage by + (Equipment Level x 2)%. When you take magic damage from an enemy, you will reflect the damage reduced by this ability back to the attacker and unleash the same damage to all nearby enemies within 400 radius. ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Each bonus Health from upgrading this equipment reduced from 200 Health -> 100 Health *Added to the game as a new trial item. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''At level 5/10/15 of this equipment, Nero gains 4%/8%/12% bonus Health. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''When this equipment has its level higher than 10, automatically upgrades '''''Gladiusanus Blauserum W to Pari Tenu Blauserum W. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''Extends the duration of the previous buff effect from Très Fontaine E by Level x 0.2 seconds. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''When Nero summons the golden theater, she gains + (Equipment Level x 2)% Damage Reduction that lasts for 5 seconds. *Added to the game as a new trial item. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''Increases the assault damage of Awakening of The Raging Flame Q by Level x 0.1)% of Mikoto's maximum Health. After using Awakening of The Raging Flame Q, Mikoto gains 50% bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''Increases the reflect damage of Red Aura's Domain - Off W by Level x 0.4)% of Mikoto's Armor and Magic Resist and increases the burning damage of Red Aura's Domain - On W by Level x 0.4)% of Mikoto's Armor and Magic Resist. Each 5 levels of upgrading will reduce the Health cost while toggling on the Red Aura's Domain - On W by 1 Health. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''Increases the damage of the Burning debuff against enemy heroes from Fire Pulse E by Level x 0.1)% of Mikoto's maximum Health, and Fire Pulse E also reduces the Movement Speed of all targets hit by 40% for 2 seconds. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''Increases the damage of Damocles Down R by of Mikoto's maximum Health and the value of the shield effect by of Mikoto's maximum Health. The damage from Damocles Down R also applies The Sworn Enemy of Homra mark effect to all enemies hit. After Mikoto dies, he automatically unleashes the effect of Damocles Down R upon his current location, dealing 50% of the skill damage to all enemies hit and applying 50% of the shield effect to all allied heroes within the area (doesn't apply The Sworn Enemy of Homra mark effect to enemies hit). ---- Related Optimization *Optimized the sound effect of Artoria Pendragon's default skin. *Optimized the sound effect of Illyasviel von Einzbern's default skin. *Replaced Login BGM: Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Opening Theme - Raising Hope (by LiSA) ---- ----